crashbandicootfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Ripper Roo
Ripper Roo (em japonês: R パ ー ル ー / Ripārū) (também conhecido como Doutor Roo) é um canguru mutante azul insano, embora tanto a cabeça quanto o rosto pareçam um cão. Ele é considerado o primeiro e falho experimento do Dr. Cortex com o Evolvo Ray, que é discutível como ele conseguiu completar a educação de nível universitário a partir do Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Ele freqüentemente usa caixas explosivas ao lutar contra o Crash. Isso pode ser visto em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, onde ele estabelece quadrados TNT e quadrados nitro com sua cauda, em Crash Team Racing, onde ele derruba TNTs, e em sua aparição em Crash Bash, onde ele irá aleatoriamente estabelecer quadrados TNT em telhas aleatórias. Ele também tem unhas afiadas que são seu principal método de ataque. Em Crash Team Racing, ele tem um curso em homenagem a ele, chamado Roo's Tubes. Personalidade Ripper Roo é famoso por seu comportamento insano, psicopata e um pouco perigoso. Como resultado de sua insanidade, ele pode ser destemido, imprudente, impulsivo e imprevisível, muitas vezes explodindo a si mesmo ou a outros repetidamente com explosivos. Ele também provou ser altamente tolerante e resistente à dor, como demonstrado em suas batalhas contra chefes, quando é pego em uma explosão de TNT ou Nitro, seja nocauteado, ficando tonto ou apenas rindo, exibindo coragem. Não é seguro dizer, no entanto, que ele é sempre assim. Na verdade, antes do Cortex Strikes Back, ele passou um ano estudando para se tornar um psicólogo, prova de que ainda era civilizado e sofisticado de alguma forma. Outro indício de sua característica sã é que ele escreveu livros, como "Através dos Olhos do Vórtice", que foi bem recebido. Sendo muito inteligente, ele mostrou ser capaz de ler também. No entanto, uma explosão é suficiente para retorná-lo ao seu estado habitual. Ele é único, pois o único discurso de que ele é capaz é o riso insano. Na CTR, felizmente para o jogador, as legendas são usadas enquanto ele está "falando". Na versão japonesa do jogo, no entanto, ele falou de forma coerente. Aparência Ripper Roo é um boomer (canguru macho) com pêlo azul que cobre a maior parte de seu corpo com um tom mais claro para o rosto e barriga, sobrancelhas negras e nariz, olhos vermelhos e amarelos com pupilas pretas que giram para o centro que indicam sua insanidade. dentes afiados, garras e uma língua rosa. Ele usa uma camisa de força branca que está completamente presa em torno de seus braços, limitando o movimento. O comprimento de sua língua varia dependendo do jogo, variando de um muito longo nos jogos Naughty Dog para um comprimento mais realista em Twinsanity. Em seu dr. Roo, ele geralmente mantém a mesma aparência, incluindo a camisa-de-força, mas também usa alguns elementos de um cavalheiro da Inglaterra vitoriana, com uma cartola, óculos, peruca e bigode loiros e gravata-borboleta. Ele também é visto com uma bengala nesta forma. Curiosidades * Embora o trabalho em 2D / 3D de Ripper Roo do Crash Bandicoot mostrasse que ele tinha os olhos amarelos com espirais vermelhas, em Crash Bandicoot e Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back ele tinha olhos normais ao invés do primeiro, mesmo quando insano. O mesmo aconteceu com seus ícones de chefe e foi corrigido no Crash Team Racing * Como resultado de nada abaixo de sua cintura ser visto, o modelo de Ripper Roo em Crash Twinsanity não tem pernas. * Na CTR, Ripper Roo ainda estava em sua camisa de força, então ele não podia dirigir com as mãos. Em vez disso, seu pé esquerdo era usado para dirigir a roda, enquanto seu pé direito trabalhava no acelerador, portanto ele é o único piloto a dirigir apenas com os pés. * O tema do Ripper Roo no primeiro jogo é o tema mais curto. * Ripper Roo originalmente ia falar inglês normal, como a maioria dos personagens no CTR, mas isso foi mais tarde descartado e ele ainda usou sua risada insana, mas com legendas. Um vídeo no YouTube tem o que ele diria. * No entanto, se você tiver um disco com uma certa quantidade de dano em certas áreas, a voz dele realmente tocará, em vez de apenas rir. * Ripper Roo é o único chefe da CTR que não é afetado pela falha da linguagem desde que ele apenas ri. * Além disso, isso faz de Ripper Roo o único chefe da CTR que não se vangloria e avisa sobre a Oxide antes e depois de sua derrota, respectivamente, exceto em seu inglês normal. * Sua voz é uma gravação do riso de Dallas McKennon, usada pela primeira vez em Lady and the Tramp, e usada em filmes posteriores como Tourist Trap, Will Ferrell's Elf e a atração do parque temático da Disney "é um mundo pequeno" ( a versão não editada para todos os três). No entanto, a partir da N-Sane Trilogy, esses clipes de som remixados foram substituídos pela nova dublagem de Jess Harnell. * Ele é visto usando caixotes TNT, possivelmente porque foi sua primeira fraqueza de chefe, embora ao contrário de Komodo Joe, ele não use caixas de Nitro. * Ripper Roo é um dos cinco pilotos da CTR a não reaparecer como pilotos no Crash Nitro Kart, os outros quatro são Komodo Joe, Papu Papu, Penta Pinguim e Pinstripe. * A batalha do chefe do Ripper Roo foi uma das referências dos chefes do Cortex Strikes Back no episódio "Father of The Bribe", do The Animal Control Guy. Alguns gatos raspados são um pouco parecidos com o modo como o pula-pula de Roo faz TNT Crates. * A música de fundo da luta de Ripper Roo em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back foi um remake de sua música-tema original. * Ripper Roo também é um chefe em um jogo on-line caseiro Crash Bandicoot conhecido como Crash: Flash, onde ele jogaria Nitro e TNT, em seguida, uma caixa de pedra que pode ser girada para trás. * Ele tem doutorado em ciência política. * O estripador Roo é conhecido (ironicamente) por rir incontrolavelmente quando se machuca. * Ripper Roo nunca foi totalmente aliado do Cortex (exceto em Crash Bandicoot), mas ele ainda aparece na festa de aniversário do Crash em Twinsanity. No entanto, como Oxide, que também antagonizou o Cortex, também estava presente na festa, é mais provável que seja apenas uma reunião de personagens que o Crash já lutou no passado. * É até questionável se ele foi aliado com o Cortex no primeiro jogo, ou se Cortex simplesmente o colocou nas ruínas da cachoeira e simplesmente ataca qualquer um que ele veja. Arte conceitual para sua foto na Bíblia do Crash Bandicoot implica que ele não foi aliado do Cortex no primeiro jogo. * Ripper Roo apareceu em todos os jogos Crash no PlayStation exceto Warped. Ele é o único personagem desse tipo. Os outros três personagens que aparecem em exatamente quatro dos cinco jogos do PlayStation Crash são Coco Bandicoot, N. Gin e Tiny Tiger, todos os três ausentes no primeiro jogo Crash Bandicoot. * Em Cortex Strikes Back, Ripper Roo é Doutor Roo, como no CTR, ele mencionou que o Estripador Roo se tornou o Governador do Estado no epílogo, então os eventos do CTR devem ter sido depois do Cortex Strikes Back, mas os personagens do Warped já estavam nele. * O epílogo de Ripper Roo no primeiro jogo afirma que ele se tornou médico depois de passar por intensa terapia por 8 anos. Isso poderia ter previsto seu retorno em Cortex Strikes Back. No entanto, na batalha entre Crash e Ripper Roo em Cortex Strikes Back, "Doctor" Ripper Roo ainda está usando sua camisa de força. * O epílogo do estripador Roo em Crash Bandicoot não faz sentido cronológico. Ele afirma como Roo passou por terapia intensa e oito anos de educação, no entanto, ele aparece mais uma vez em Cortex Strikes Back como o primeiro chefe do jogo. Roo parece agora ter algum sentido de sua terapia e educação, mas o Cortex Strikes Back ocorre apenas um ano após o primeiro Crash Bandicoot. * O final secreto de Crash Bandicoot é não-canônico, mas Ripper Roo aparece em Cortex Strikes Back em seu próprio escritório com um monte de livros, supostamente sobre psicologia, o que significa que o epílogo Crash Bandicoot de Roo é um tanto canônico, um pouco não. * Ripper Roo é um dos dois personagens cangurus que foram mutados pelo Evolvo-Ray. O outro é Rilla Roo. * Ripper Roo é um dos dois personagens que aparecem em Crash Bandicoot e Cortex Strikes Back, e não aparece em Warped. O outro de:Ripper Roo en:Ripper Roo es:Ripper Roo fr:Ripper Roo it:Ripper Roo ja:リパー・ルー pl:Ripper Roo pt-br:Riper Roo ru:Риппер Ру Categoria:Antagonistas